


Hero Worship

by CowboySuho



Category: BoA (Musician), DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Homin is 2 Real, M/M, Pre-Cowboy Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowboySuho/pseuds/CowboySuho
Summary: Junmyeon has a little crush on Yunho but his senior never gives him any time of day. Enter BoA...





	Hero Worship

Suho once...had an embarrassing experience with a senior. He had invited Yunho to dinner after Yunho had scolded him in front of his fellow trainees. His harsh words made his heart  _among other places_  (?!) feel warm and heavy...he just HAD to properly thank his hyung for giving him such an unusual yet wonderful feeling.

 

However...days...weeks...months had passed and he always had an excuse.

 

"Junmyeon, oh...I can't do tonight, me and Changmin are recording for the album..."

 

"That day won't work either, Changmin and I are already getting together and having a guys night in...no pants allowed and beer aplenty!"

 

Suho started to feel discouraged, the object of his interest and hero worship wouldn't pay any attention to him.

 

One rainy, terrible day (Suho still remembers the weather...! how could he forget?!) after a particularly intense session of dance practice, he stumbled out of the room into the hall and was immediately greeted with a deep chuckle and a large warm chest directly in front of his tiny face.

 

_Oh Jesus, it was him._

 

Sirens went off in his head; panicking, he bowed as quickly as he could and shouted (probably too loudly, now that he thinks about it), "Yunho- sshi! I am so SO sorry!!!"

 

He didn't even wait to see Yunho's reaction; he turned around and sprinted down the hall as fast as he could. Still thoroughly rattled, he glanced over his shoulder as he ran to the bathroom. Unfortunately, he had severely underestimated exactly how close he was to the double swinging doors; as he whipped his head around after he made sure that Yunho had gone in the other direction, he crashed directly into them.

 

With a pained gasp, he immediately fell on the floor and onto his butt. He scooted over to the wall and dropped his head into his hands.

 

 _How did I get to this point?_ _I'm so pathetic._

 

He heard steps approaching him and then a, "Oh my GOODNESS, my child! Are you alright?"

 

He didn't even want to pull his head up to greet this mystery person. The last thing he needed right now was someone laughing at him. Suho felt a hand on his shoulder and a whiff of perfume hit his nose. He thought for a moment...the voice didn't sound too judgmental...and anyway, he should watch his manners and greet the person. Suho lifted his head.

 

_Oh, it's just BoA. But wait, why is she looking at me like that?_

 

"Junmyeon, you're bleeding! Let me help you!"

 

She helped Suho up and leaned him against the wall. BoA let go of him for a moment and rifled through her purse for a tissue.

 

"Ah," she smiled to herself as she pulled out the napkin and pressed it to his forehead. "That's better. Now let's get you to the nurse! I could never leave one of SM's biggest stars by himself in such a state!"

 

He looked down at his feet, suddenly shy. BoA linked her arm through his and declared, "Off we go!"

 

She ended up leading him to the doctor's office and stayed with him as they patched up his head. After they had finished with him, they sat in the lounge and traded all sorts of stories. Conversation came easily to Suho and it was truly a breath of fresh air to be able to exchange words with a senior who was as interested in him as he was in them.

 

Their previous cordial and casual relationship had quickly begun to blossom into something more...

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun dun.............


End file.
